Why Won't You Call Me
by SmilinForYa
Summary: Roxas, why won't you call me? Not only have you turned the tables, - what the hell? - but then you actually make me want to keep hoping that you'll just...call me. Hah. Screw this, I'll just call you...if you'll answer.
1. Chapter 1

_Why isn't he calling me?_

_ oOo_

* * *

><p>A lot of things annoyed Roxas.<p>

"Roxasssss!"

But this? This was past being annoying—it was infuriating.

Roxas easily ignored the brunette and continued walking down the hall. He kept his eyes glued to the ground, and tried to make it seem like he was in a hurry when he truly wasn't.

What a surprise. He couldn't take the hint.

"Wait for me! Hey! Yoo hoo!" He continued to shout. Roxas heard him run into an innocent bystander who knew nothing about the kid's—yes Roxas referred to a guy his own age as a kid due to his maturity—existence. Roxas eventually gave up when he heard pounding footsteps behind him that were faster than before.

"Hey." Sora, Roxas's roommate, said, after finally catching up. "What's up?"

Roxas glanced up, shifting the textbook in his hands. "I'm kind of in a hurry." _Please take the hint. _

"Where are you going?"

"To the room."

"So am I!" Roxas cringed from the other brunette's loud and excited voice. Was it possible for one to get so excited over something so minimal?

There were multiple times people thought they were related. Roxas hated to admit, but it was true; they looked almost exactly alike. It must've been the hair and their blue eyes. Roxas had blonde hair that wasn't exactly flat, and Sora had brown hair that was beyond spiky—it defied the laws of gravity. Roxas tried to tame his hair, unlike Sora, and puts gel on it every time he took a shower. And since Roxas was stuck with this, this _kid_, he knew that Sora put nothing in his hair. He didn't even brush it.

But he did take showers, which explained why Roxas had sleep deprivation due to Sora's terrible vocals. The kid couldn't sing for his life, yet he sung like he was in some kind of record studio when showering. He didn't care about being modest, he just sung like there was no tomorrow.

Sora then noticed the book in Roxas's arms. "Oh. I'm guessing you have a test tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow. Friday."

"But today's Tuesday."

"And?"

"You're studying for a test that's on Friday when it's Tuesday?"

"Pretty much." _Almost there…_

"Man, I wish I could be like you. Always working ahead. I am the world's greatest procrastinator! Literally. It's, like, the only thing I'm good at."

_Yeah. Besides being annoying. _

"Hey, wanna go to this café once your done?" Sora asked just as they turned the corner to Roxas's room. Sora continued walking, while Roxas suddenly ran into something that was solid.

"Excuse me." The words came out of Roxas's mouth just as he made contact with the solid. All he saw was…what the hell?

"Excuse me, kid!" The guy screeched, skidding past Roxas. Roxas stood there, his eyes wide in terror and his mouth hung open. _Was he really…?_

"Whoa!" Sora exclaimed, just noticing what happened. "That guy was naked!"

Roxas felt like the image was imprinted in his mind forever. Permanently. Hell, he didn't even know what color hair the guy had—he only knew how big his dick was. Maybe he caught sight of some pubic hair but ugh that was beyond disgusting.

"I think," Roxas whispered, "I'm blind."

"YEAH BUDDY!" The guy was yelling down the hallway, sprinting in a flash of naked skin. Roxas then heard squeals that came from girls down the hallway.

"Cool!" Sora said, grinning widely. "That's the first streak I've seen so far!"

"I hope it's the last." Roxas said, gradually easing the image from his mind.

"College is supposed to be like that! Wild and free, you know? Parties, streaks..."

Roxas started walking again, zoning Sora out. Of course the brunette hurried next to him, having to practically jog to keep up with Roxas's pace.

"You know," Sora said, "for a short guy, you sure do walk fast."

"I'm not short." Roxas said, taking out the keys to the door. "I walk fast because I used to be in track." _I'm one hell of a runner. _

"Whoa! So you were a jock? I thought you were those guys who were all about science."

Roxas chose not to respond. Why bother wasting the time? He would only be stuck with this kid for another year and then he would have to go to a university. It was times like these—seeing streaks—that he regretted not taking his basics in a university, though the community colleges were cheaper. He originally thought it would be wise to go to a community to get the basics out of the way, and then go to a university to get the job really done. But now, seeing all these insane people, he wished he just went to a university.

"I'm watching TV!" Sora said just as the door opened. He pushed past Roxas and ran into the room, diving headfirst onto his bed. Roxas lay on his bed, laying the textbook out in front of him. He recorded the lecture today and was going to write out some notes. Thankfully he had earphones so he wouldn't have to listen to the show Sora was watching—which was currently cartoons.

"When there's trouble you know who to call!" Sora was singing (again). "TEEN TITANS!"

Roxas glared at him. Sora loved the show, with the teen super heroes. He knew the theme song by heart, and _screamed_ when the 'Teen Titan' part came. He felt bad for the neighbors, having to hear random screaming here and there.

Roxas tugged the earphones into his ears, the sound of the TV and Sora now gone. He pressed play on the recorder and began writing notes.

2 HOURS LATER

Roxas closed his book, sighing. He wrote five pages of notes, and decided he needed a break. His brain felt fried. Not in the good way either.

"No! Don't attack him!" Sora was hugging a pillow. He noticed Roxas had closed his book. "Wanna go to the café now?"

"No." Roxas found no point in lying.

"Come on! They have good cupcakes. I should know. My mom makes killer cupcakes."

"I'm tired. I think I'll just crash here soon."

Sora gave Roxas a stern look. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Lunch."

"Holy cow! It's, like, almost nine at night! How are you _alive_?"

Roxas shrugged.

"We're going."

"Why don't you just go?"

"Because I don't like to go places alone. It's too boring, unless I find someone I actually know." Sora shrugged. "Please?"

"But I'm boring. Why would you want me to go? It'll be like talking to a wall."

"Yes, but you're not a wall. And you're not boring. You're just quiet. There's a difference." Sora started putting his shoes on. "We're going."

"You're going. I'm staying here."

"No, no, no. You're coming with me."

"But—"

"—yes!"

"Fuck you. Go by yourself." Roxas snapped, having enough. Of course he felt a twinge of guilt when he saw the look of hurt on Sora's face, and he immediately regretted snapping. When you're dealing with people like Sora, you must have utmost patience. "Uh, sorry. Come on—I'll go with you."

Of course, then again, Roxas regretted saying that, for Sora's face split into one overly happy grin.

_Great. _

"Yay! Cupcakes here we come!"

* * *

><p>Roxas has been to the café many times before. He never found it very special.<p>

Sora, on the other hand, was like a kid in a candy store.

"Look at that!" Sora pointed to a cupcake on the menu. "Oh! No, look at that one. Which one should I get?" Roxas shrugged. "I'll go with that one. They have cookies, too, you know. What're you going to get?"

"I'll just get nothing."

"No, you're getting something. Are you a fan of coffee?"

"Sure." _I've never had coffee. _

"Then we shall get you coffee. I hate coffee, but I'm sure you'll like theirs. Everything here's good."

They stood in line patiently. Sora was practically bouncing on his heels, and Roxas felt bad for the cashier who worked there.

"I want a chocolate cupcake with chocolate icing!" Sora practically shouted when it was their turn.

The cashier looked at Roxas, who moved a little away from Sora. _I really don't know him. _

"I'm guessing he likes chocolate." The cashier joked, smiling at Roxas. Roxas faked a smile, stuffing his hands into his pocket. _Why the hell is he staring at me?_

"He wants coffee." Sora explained, pointing to Roxas.

"Hey, haven't I seen you before?" The cashier asked, gripping Roxas's attention. Roxas looked up, seeing the cashier lean against the counter.

He didn't look familiar to him.

"Oh! That's right." The cashier snapped his fingers. "I gave you my number."

_Oh. That guy._

Roxas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Every single time he came into this café, this guy was the cashier. And every single time Roxas ordered food, the guy gave him his number—each time Roxas told him he lost it. The guy obviously wanted Roxas to call him, but Roxas, well, didn't know what to think.

"Let me guess. You lost it again?"

Roxas shifted his feet uncomfortable. "Yeah."

"I have an idea! Instead of giving my number to _you_ again, how about you give me _your_ number?"

_No. No way in hell._

Roxas smiled. "Sure. Do you have a piece of paper?"

The guy looked a little surprised. "Uh, yeah. Here's a pen." He slid a piece of paper over to Roxas along with a pen. While Roxas began writing his "number", the guy got their orders.

Roxas rolled his eyes at the paper. Of course he wasn't going to give the guy his real number—he was making one up. Literally. Maybe that'll give the guy the hint that Roxas didn't _want_ to talk to him.

"Here." Roxas smiled again, holding up the paper. He tired picturing the guy's face when he called tonight, only to get someone else's number. _Idiot. _

"Awesome." The guy grinned. "I'll call you tonight."

_I wouldn't count on that. _

"Cupcake!" Sora said, holding up a brown bag. "Can we eat now?"

Roxas shrugged and they went to a table. Just as Roxas took his coffee from Sora, Sora leaned towards him and whispered, "I think that guy likes you."

"I don't care."

"Are you gay?"

"I'm not sure." Roxas took a sip of the coffee. It actually wasn't bad. "I'm not really into the dating thing."

"So you wouldn't date anyone right now?"

"I definitely wouldn't date that guy." Roxas glanced over at the redheaded cashier, seeing him joke with another costumer. "No way."

"He's not that bad looking. Just as an FYI, I'm gay." Sora began devouring his cupcake. "Don't worry, I won't molest you in your sleep. You look too much like me."

_I think it's the other way around. _

"How's the coffee?" Sora asked. He paused. "Shit. I forgot to get a drink. I get thirsty kind of easily."

_Yeah. You need plenty of water to quench how much energy you burn a day just by talking nonstop. _Roxas smiled at his thought. Yes, his middle name was sarcasm, and he loved every moment of it.

"I shall get in line." Sora told Roxas, running into the back. Roxas leaned into the wall, taking another sip of the coffee. This coffee did taste good. Sure he's never had coffee before, mainly because he's heard that it stains your teeth, but he was glad he tried it.

He was lost in his thoughts for a few moments before Sora was back.

"So I mixed every single drink. Doctor Pepper with coke, then I added some Sprite, and decided to put some Fanta in with the mix." Sora gushed. "Have you ever done that?"

"No."

"Oh, and by the way, the cashier asked for your name."

Roxas's eyes widened. "He did?" _What the hell does he want from me? _

"Yeah. So I told him."

"You _what_?" Roxas nearly choked on his coffee. Did Sora not get the hint that Roxas did not want to even talk to the guy?

"I told him. Don't worry," Sora smiled encouragingly, "I didn't give him your middle name."

_You've got to be kidding me. _"So you gave him my last name?"

"First and last, but not your middle name."

Roxas rubbed his temple. Not only was Sora unbearably annoying, he now had a big mouth and didn't know how to keep it shut.

_This is hell. Living hell. _

Roxas dimly listened to a rambling Sora. Most of the time he was reading emails off his phone. His mother usually sent him emails, about every single day. He tried his best to keep up with her, but if he even skipped a day then he was already behind.

"Roxas?" Roxas looked up when he heard his name called, and it wasn't Sora. Much to his dismay, it was the redheaded cashier. He was taking off the uniform hat (which was a big cupcake hat) and said, "I'll call you tonight."

_I know. You already told me. But technically, you won't be calling me. You'll be calling some random number. _

"Okay." Roxas pushed the coffee cup away. "I'll keep my phone with me." _Sucker_.

"Do you go to Twilight Town Community College?"

"He sure does!" Sora said, crinkling his cupcake wrapped loudly. "He's my roomate in room-"

"-I think it's time to go, Sora." Roxas cut off the brunette, standing up abruptly. _Was he really about to tell this guy our room number? What the hell? _

"He has a test to study for." Sora said. "You know the funny thing? It's on Friday."

The redhead grinned, his hands on his hips. _He has to be gay. Why the fuck he he smiling at me like that? Does he know what a staring problem is? _

"You know, Blondie," he said, "I've been waiting for a call from you for days."

_Boo fucking who. _

Roxas shrugged. "I lost your number."

"I know hard-to-get when I see it." He moved closer. Roxas squeezed his hands into tight fists. "And I think that's what you're doing."

"I don't know what you mean." Roxas said innocently, seeing Sora sneak away in the corner of his eye. Sora looked uncomfortable, and shot Roxas a sheepish smile.

"Don't play stupid. I know this game. I'm the best at it, got it memorized?" The guy pointed to his temple. Roxas backed into the wall, pursing his lips when his back hit it. The guy was still coming closer.

"Now," He took out the piece of paper, "I want you to write your _real_ number. Not some fake ass number. Get it?"

_Damn. He's smarter than he looks. _

"What if I don't want to?" Roxas asked, squaring his shoulders.

The redhead looked surprised for a moment, like he wasn't expecting that. Roxas saw something glint in the other guy's eyes, but thought nothing more of it.

"Write the number down." He said, shoving the paper in Roxas's face. Roxas snatched the paper with a glare, and took the pen from the redhead.

_This is stupid. I could just write down another random number again. _

"Once you write the number, I'm going to call it." The guy explained. "And we'll see if it's your phone or not."

_Is this guy insane? Why the hell does he want my number so bad? _

Roxas wrote down his number after seeing no other escapes. The redhead took the paper, took out his phone, and dialed the number. Surely Roxas's phone began vibrating in his pocket.

The redhead smirked. "Bingo."

"Fuck you."

"In due time, Blondie. In due time."

"Oh, look at that." Roxas took out his phone, seeing the redhead's number. "I'll just block your number."

"Then I'll have to change it."

Roxas glared at him. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"AXEL!" Someone yelled. "Get your ass back in here! You didn't clean these dishes at all!"

Axel, the redheaded cashier, rolled his eyes. "Tuffie, I did clean them. Try to remember I was the only one here tonight." He turned back to Roxas, only to find that the blonde, and the brunette, had vanished.

"Axel! Stop ogling the guy and come in here!"

"Is ogle even a word?"

"As a matter of fact, it is." Yuffie was bent over the dishes, scrubbing furiously. "I need to get out of here early tonight." She tossed a towel at Axel. "Dry them, will you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Axel began drying the dishes after each one she finished.

"So, you finally got his number?"

"Yeah. His _real_ number."

"Every time that kid comes here, you stalk him."

"I don't stalk him!"

"No, you just admire him from afar."

"...so?"

Both of them went silent when Axel's phone began ringing. The redhead looked at the number, and was shocked to see it was Roxas's number. Hesitantly, he answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, by the way, nice hat." He swiftly hung up.

Axel glared at the ground. "Sometimes I really hate sarcasm."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry." Sora apologized as soon as Roxas closed the door to their room. Sora was surprisingly silent on the way back, and he was hanging his head in shame. Roxas, once again, felt terrible and guilty. Sure Sora had a big mouth and had a problem keeping it shut—but maybe Roxas was being a little harsh.

"It's fine." Roxas mumbled, making sure to lock the door. He glanced out the peephole just in case that kook had followed them home.

"I'm tired." Sora said quietly, crawling under his blankets. He laid still, oddly quiet.

"I already told you its fine." Roxas rummaged through his drawer for some fresh clean pajamas.

Sora was quiet.

"Sora?"

_Damn him. Stupid guilt trips. _

"Besides," Roxas took off his shirt, "I don't even think he'll—"

_"Hey all you butter balls, it's turkey time! T-t-turkey time!" _

It took Roxas a moment to realize the wild, insane song was coming from his pocket. Was that his…phone?

"The hell?" Roxas took out his phone, seeing the dreaded number—the one he called earlier. That freak's number. It was then he realized what his ring tone was.

He turned to glare at Sora. "You changed my ring tone?"

"Sorry." Sora replied, sounding sadder than a broken hearted puppy. Roxas sighed. What was the point of getting mad when the kid was already so guilty?

Roxas opened his mouth—about to ask Sora where he found the absurd song, but then figured he didn't even want to know. He pressed the "ignore" button, and went through the options to change his ring tone back to the usual vibrate.

"I'm going to bed." Roxas announced, just as his phone began to ring. Again. It was the redheaded cashier. "Does he not get the hint?"

"Maybe he _really_ likes you." Sora said, sounding a little better. He poked his head out of the blankets, his hair all wild.

"I doubt it." Roxas pressed "ignore" again. "He'd have to be crazy to like me. I'm not a fan of crazy people."

"You're not ugly." Sora sat up. "You're just…"

Roxas shot him a look. "Just stop talking."

"But—"

Roxas groaned when he felt his phone vibrate. This time, it wasn't an incoming call; it was a text message. He saw that it was from the guy—what's his name? Asshole?

It said:

Answer the phone.

"Make me." Roxas said, glaring at the screen. What right does this guy have? He can't just expect to tell Roxas what the hell to do.

"Maybe you should just call him back." Sora hugged the pillow to himself. "Just to get him to stop calling you."

Roxas put on a new shirt and basketball shorts. "No. I will _never_ call him."

"Okay." Sora lay down. "Then don't come complaining to me that he keeps calling."

Roxas glanced at Sora. Was he actually being…sarcastic?

Roxas grinned to himself. He wasn't insulted; he liked that much better.

The blonde went to his own bed after turning off the lights. He set his phone (that was currently vibrating from an incoming call) on the desk next to his bed. He pulled the blankets to his chin, closed his eyes, and tried his best to go to sleep.

2 HOURS LATER

"Oh my god." Roxas whispered into the dark, sitting up in his bed. Sora was fast asleep, and Roxas's phone was _still_ ringing. Axel didn't know how to give up.

Roxas, for the first time, was tempted to answer it only so he could get a good night's sleep. But then his pride took over, and he just couldn't do it.

Roxas lay back down, covered his ears with his hands, and tried his best to fall asleep.

NEXT MORNING

"Hey Roxas. Your alarm is going off."

"Huh?" Roxas blinked rapidly when the lights were suddenly turned on. And then it dawned on him. His phone. Alarm. "Oh. Right." He reached out to turn off the alarm. There, on the screen, said:

273 MISSED CALLS

"Okay, seriously. What the fuck?" Roxas asked, rubbing his eyes to see if he just saw it wrong. No. The number was loud and clear.

"He kept calling you?" Sora looked a mess. Literally. His hair was sticking up in several places, and he looked like he was still half asleep.

"Only 273 times."

"Holy cow!" Sora stretched. "Is that even possible?"

"Apparently now it is." Roxas set his phone on his dresser, wishing he got a better night of sleep. "Maybe he finally got the hint."

Sora got dressed on his side of the room, and Roxas got dressed on his side.

"I hate having a morning class." Sora grumbled. "Especially if it's English."

Ever since Roxas had Sora as a roommate, all he's heard was how terrible this English class was. Roxas already had his English out of the way—in high school he took duel credit classes over the summer and during the school year. English was one of Roxas's weaknesses—which is something he and Sora did have in common; they hated English.

And Roxas pitied Sora for having to take college English. He was eternally grateful he got his out of the way.

"You're lucky." Sora continued saying, throwing a red, plain t-shirt over his head. "You get to hang around until noon."

"I study until noon." Roxas corrected, fully intent on studying his notes for his test on Friday.

"Man, if I was you I'd sleep." Sora said with a grin. He didn't even brush his hair; he grabbed his bag and just…left. Roxas momentarily wondered why all kinds of girls found that kid so attractive. Must be the smile. He did have dimples. Did girls find that attractive?

He pondered this for a moment, and then decided that he simply didn't care. If he saw a girl crying over a broken relationship, or a guy totally bummed about a girlfriend dumping him, he found no pity for them. They knew from the start of the whole dating process that it would end someday. It had to end. Marriage, on the other hand, was kind of different. You either married because you needed financial help, or simply because you were afraid of dying alone and old.

Roxas had one girlfriend, and it lasted for five minutes. That was his sophomore year in high school. The girl had asked him out.

"I really like you." She told him, blushing softly. "Would you go out with me?"

Roxas closed his locker, wondering if he should just turn her down. But then he wondered what it was like to be dating someone. Then, he decided—what the hell?—would it kill him to try it out?

No.

"Sure." He smiled half-heartedly down at her, wondering why she was so nervous to talk to him. It wasn't like he was going to cuss her out or anything.

Of course then when he started walking away, he had second thoughts. He'd probably be getting calls every single night from the girl, asking him to buy her flowers or something. He had to admit; he was lucky a girl had asked him out. He knew girls already—guys were just…unpredictable.

He found her walking to class minutes later and broke up. That was the start and the ending of his high school dating.

Did he miss out on much?

Well, let's say this: he didn't have to worry about pregnancy. He didn't get molested in the locker rooms from the gay jocks. Girls didn't giggle over him (he put an end to that from the start). High school was mainly focused on grades. His mother always told him that he'd regret "not having a life"; but did he regret it?

Hell no.

Roxas dressed into his clothes for the day, wondering where he set his book. He found it on the floor next to Sora's bed. How'd it get there?

He bent down to grab it, but something caught his eye. Something underneath Sora's bed. What was that? Some kind of—

-journal?

On the very front it said in clear handwriting:

**Sora's Diary**

Oh. So he didn't even bother calling it journal. Roxas found that ironic; most guys would have fits if people called their "journals" a "diary". Sora, on the other hand, preferred his to be called "diary".

Roxas was human. He had temptations in his everyday life. So, deciding he had some spare time, he sat on his bed and opened Sora's diary.

**Hi! I'm Sora Leonhart! I'm a freshmen in high school and**

Roxas turned the page. That was boring.

**Dear diary, **

**I think that I'm in love. I met this girl named Kairi, and she has the prettiest smile. I really like her. She's my best friend, though. W grew up together. Is it wrong if I like her? Plus Riku likes her, too. I think he knows I like her, so he doesn't ask her out, but I still feel bad. I think Kairi deserves him more than me. **

Roxas didn't read all of it. He skipped halfway through the diary. This was a year after the last entry he read.

**Dear diary, **

**Riku and Kairi started dating. I could care less, really. I'm the one who broke up with her, right? And that was five months ago. We're only friends. So why do I hate seeing them hold hands? It's so stupid! T.T I need to get laid ASAP. **

Roxas stared at the page in shock. He read the very last sentence again. Sora…wanted to get…laid? What the hell? Sora?

He closed the book, his eyes still wide in shock. Maybe he shouldn't have read that.

He slid the book back in its rightful place, and took a shower before he headed to the library.

* * *

><p>"Do you have any friends?" Those were the first words out of Sora's mouth when Roxas noticed his presence.<p>

Roxas immediately thought about his friends back in high school—Olette, Pence, and his best friend Hayner. He missed them, of course. Olette still sends him emails here and there, asking him how he's been. Pence just vanished, and Hayner…well, he'll send a text once in awhile.

Roxas had to admit; he really missed them. But it was time to move on, right? High school was over. They always say that you'll never see those people again, unless you go to the reunions.

But did he have any friends as of now?

Sora didn't count. He was a roommate—nothing more, that was for sure.

"Hello to you, too." Roxas said, giving Sora a peeved look.

"Is it just me," Sora continued as if he didn't hear Roxas, "but is it harder to make friends here than high school?"

Roxas remembered a girl tried talking to him last week. He ignored her. He hated small, forced talks. They were always so awkward and embarrassing, so he decided to save her the embarrassment.

"Beats me."

"I tried talking to this guy, and he only stared at me." Sora pouted. "I actually kind of miss high school, you know? You kind of knew everybody. There was always someone to talk to."

Roxas, once again, thought of his friends. He did, come to think of it, miss that. He always looked forward to school days so he could tell Hayner something new, or help Pence out with his homework.

"I really miss Riku." Sora muttered, probably not knowing Roxas could hear him. Roxas smiled to himself. _I know who Riku is—he was in your diary. _

"It's time to move on." Roxas said stiffly, not wanting to listen to himself speak. "High school's the past. Now we'll only look back in the yearbooks or whatever to remember everyone."

"That's depressing." Sora paused. "Do you have your yearbook?"

"No." Roxas would never pay 60 bucks for a yearbook. Why the hell did they have to make them so expensive?

"I bought one every year. Wanna look at mine when we get to our rooms?"

"I have a lab report to write."

"After?"

Roxas sighed. "Sure. Whatever."

"So did Axel call?"

As if on cue, Roxas felt his phone vibrate. He took out his phone, dreading to see who was calling, and felt instantly relieved when he saw an unknown number. Of course he still wouldn't answer it; he never answered unless it was someone he knew. He'll just text them.

"Is that him?" Sora pressed, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Roxas waited for his phone to stop vibrating before he texted the unknown number, asking who they were and what they needed. Almost instantly, they replied:

Damnit would it kill you to answer the damn phone?

Roxas narrowed his eyes. So it was the oh-so famous Axel. The blonde had a bone to pick with him—he kept him up all night. But Roxas was _not_ going to call him; he'll just decide to answer the phone when Axel called back.

Axel called back right when Sora opened their door. Roxas answered it on the first ring.

"Do you ever give up?" He meant to sound cold and sharp.

Axel was not fazed. "Nope."

"Leave me the fuck alone. Do I need to spell that out for you?"

"I'll—"

Roxas hung up. Immediately he felt his phone vibrating. He pressed "ignore".

"You really don't like him, do you." Sora observed aloud, taking off his socks.

"That's one way to put it."

"Want me to answer it the next time he calls?"

"No. Maybe if I ignore him long enough he'll lose interest."

"Or maybe he'll get more interested." Sora noticed the murderous look Roxas sent him and quickly said, "But I think your idea is more realistic."

* * *

><p>The madness ensued.<p>

Roxas, innocently trying to study, was forced to undergo the constant sound of his phone vibrating. Damn Axel just couldn't take a hint for his life.

However, that was all fine until the inevitable happened:

Voicemail.

Roxas eventually grabbed his hair and groaned, hiding his head in his hands. This was driving him nuts—all these constant calls! His phone was even starting to freeze since it never got a break. And now since Axel was, not only calling him every second, but now leaving _voicemails_, his phone worked twice as hard.

"Whoever invented voicemail," Roxas griped, "should surely rot in hell."

"Grumpy much?" Sora, who was watching cartoons instead of doing his homework (which he complained about for the past hour), shot a look at Roxas. "Can you _please_ answer the stupid phone? It's starting to drive _me_ insane."

"You said my idea was realistic. Axel has to give up. He has to." Right?

"No offense, but your idea is kind of out of line right now. He's been calling every single second."

With that, Roxas snapped. He answered the phone, practically screaming, "What the _fuck_ do you want?"

"Hi?"

With a snarl, Roxas hung up.

"You didn't even let him talk!" Sora protested. "Please call him back! We need to stop this."

His phone started vibrating again.

"Here's an idea for you." Roxas snapped at Sora. "Do your homework instead of bitching at me."

"Excuse me?" Sora jumped out of bed, hands on hips. "I'm…_bitching_?"

"Yes." Roxas stood up with a glare. "Bitching."

"I do not bitch." Sora said matter-of-factly.

This was the first time Roxas had encountered a fed-up, irritated Sora; it sure wasn't pretty. Sora was wound up and exhausted, completely different than the Sora Roxas knew most of the time.

"You could've fooled me." Roxas said, his hand shaking in fury when his phone started to vibrate again.

"Give me the damn phone!" Sora suddenly shouted, diving at Roxas, his hand aimed for the phone.

"No!" Roxas flinched, dodging Sora just in time. The brunette flew past him, landing head-first onto the hard, unforgiving floor. "I won't call him back!"

"I'll call him back!" Sora said, pouting angrily. "I'll give him a piece of my mind. He does _not_ know who he's messing with."

His phone vibrated. With a single swipe of his hand, Roxas answered it.

He gave up on sounding furious. Now, he felt nothing but tired and defeated. "What do you want, Axel?"

There was silence, and then there was, "I want your love, and I want your revenge." Roxas's mouth fell open as Axel continued, absolutely seriously, "You and me could write a bad romance."

"Are you crazy?"

"Do NOT hang up on me!" Axel's voice echoed through the phone. Sora fell onto his bed, saying something into his pillow that Roxas couldn't understand. "I swear—if you hang up on me one more fucking time I will…not be happy."

"I know what you'll do. You'll keep on calling me. Is that right? I think that's right." Roxas said, his anger returning. "What kind of life do you have? I thought you worked at that café with the stupid little cupcake hat."

Axel paused. "I know that hat is stupid. Wow! I can't believe you haven't hung up on me yet!"

"Don't get your hopes up. You're so lucky my phone doesn't have a limited plan or you'd be dead right now."

"Well, unlike other people, I have a life, so I need to wrap this up. You and me, Friday night, my place."

Roxas couldn't believe his ears. Was he…asking him on a date? "No way in hell am I going to your house."

"There is always a way, _Roxy_." Axel slurred the name, probably trying to sound sexy, but Roxas found it incongruous. He held back a gag. "And I found mine."

"You make no sense." Roxas said, a little flustered from Axel's sudden advance. "You'll probably try to get into my pants."

"Damn. You know too much. Wait—don't hang up! I won't get into your pants." The redhead lowered his voice, "I was kind of hoping you'd get into mine."

"You are a sick, sick twisted bastard."

"Look, I was kidding about the whole pants thing. Just meet me at the café and we can hang at my place. No sex, drugs, fires…or anything illegal. Promise."

"No."

"Damn. You didn't even hesitate."

"No shit."

"Please? Just give me a chance here. Would it kill you to give me a chance to show you how awesome I am?"

"Awesome?"

"I am, as a matter of fact, pretty awesome. Ask anyone around."

"Oh like your boss, who was yelling at you? Yeah. I could see how much she admires you."

"You should count yourself lucky—unique! I don't just get interested in anyone, see."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "If you think I feel lucky then you're wrong. I feel like I have the worst fucking luck on the planet! I have this crazy ass redhead calling me every single second—literally—and he doesn't take the hint even if I spell it out for him."

"…so is that a no?"

Roxas hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

_I won't give up...I just won't. _

* * *

><p>THURSDAY (after another 24 hours of madness)<p>

"Roxas."

"Shut up." Roxas grumbled into his pillow, his voice hoarse and muffled.

"Your alarm is kind of…going off." Roxas numbly heard Sora getting changed in the darkness. "You might want to get up."

Roxas didn't reply. He stayed put. He wanted so badly to go back to sleep—his body was so _tired_, but he couldn't. He had class around noon. Besides, he was hungry, too. His stomach felt empty. Totally empty. When was the last time he ate? Yesterday for breakfast?

"See you later." Sora said softly, leaving the room as discretely as he could.

Roxas laid there for a few minutes, drifting in and out of sleep.

And then, his nightmare returned.

His. Fucking. Phone.

He reached out, picked up his phone, and answered it, "Hm?"

"DON'T HANG UP!" Axel's voice sounded like a megaphone in Roxas's ear. The blonde wasn't fazed; he was too damn tired. "Wait. Did I wake you up?"

"No." _ But you kept me up all night. Bastard. _

"Well, I just wanted to say good morning."

The hell?

"What?" Roxas felt himself wake up a little, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you good morning."

"Why?"

"What's wrong with wanting to tell someone good morning?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes, growing suspicious. "You're such a suck up, you know that?"

"Damn." Axel chuckled. "Well, I know this'll ruin your morning, but I'm about to leave for work."

"At the dumpy café?"

"It is not dumpy." Axel protested. "I take pride where I work at."

"Sure." _I'll bet he works at a car wash, too. Maybe even a strip club. _

"You should come to the café."

Roxas's stomach growled. "Why?"

"Duh! So I can see your face."

"What's wrong with my face?"

"Nothing's wrong with your face—that's why I wanna see it! Please don't hang up…"

"I won't." Roxas mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He needed a shower, that was for sure.

"I won't be able to talk to you until tonight." Axel said quickly. "So you should come to the café, eat some breakfast." Roxas, for some reason, had a feeling Axel was smirking on the other end of the phone. "I could give you a discount because I like you that much."

"You don't know me." Roxas said, a little darkly.

"I _want_ to get to know you. Believe me, I do. You have no idea." Axel sounded…genuine? "That is, if you let me."

"If I come to the café," Roxas bargained, "will you not call me as much?" He didn't bother asking Axel to stop calling him; that was impossible (already proven).

"You have my word." Axel vowed.

Roxas sighed. "First I'll have to take a shower."

He heard the redhead make some kind of noise. "Uh, shit. Thanks a lot, Roxy."

"What'd I do?"

"N-nothing. Gotta go bye."

It took Roxas a few seconds for it to hit him. Was Axel a pervert? Probably. It wouldn't surprise him if he was.

Roxas honestly was hungry. He wanted to go to the café. Their coffee was pretty good, he had to admit, and he wouldn't mind having a muffin. But Axel…ugh.

* * *

><p>Roxas snuck into the café. Thankfully, the bell didn't ring. Immediately he saw Axel—wearing a cupcake, big, hat thing, and a brown and pink apron with a cup of coffee, that had a big smile on it. Roxas wanted to laugh at him, but pitied the redhead. How did he walk around wearing that? It had to be degrading.<p>

So Axel didn't notice Roxas enter the café. For that Roxas as grateful, though he knew he'd have to get in line, which meant Axel would have to take his order.

He looked over the menu, quickly deciding on getting a blueberry muffin with that same coffee from last time. He waited patiently, and couldn't help but steal glances at Axel, dreading each second that passed by. He had this weird feeling in his stomach. Was he nervous?

No. Why should he be nervous?

…but was he?

Axel talked to every single costumer. It was weird. It was like he focused his entire attention to each costumer. Roxas couldn't remember seeing anyone do that, not even Sora. Sora had a short attention span; he lost interest very quickly. Axel, on the other hand, gave his full attention to each costumer like they were already good friends.

Finally, Roxas stepped up. It was his turn.

A slow, cat-like smile slid on Axel's face when his eyes lay on the blonde. Roxas stood there awkwardly; his eyes trained on the menu above, feeling the redhead's eyes look him up and down.

"Well, well, well," Axel said, looking out of place wearing the cupcake hat. "You actually showed up. I had low hopes you were going to come."

"I want a blueberry muffin." Roxas said gravely. "With coffee."

Axel, as if unaware to Roxas's order, leaned against the counter, closer to Roxas. It was then Roxas noticed these little tattoo things underneath the redhead's eyes. "How was your shower?"

Roxas repeated, "I want a blueberry muffin with coffee." _Take the damn hint. _

The redhead leaned closer, his voice lowered to a husky whisper, "I would've _loved_ to have joined you." Roxas couldn't move when Axel reached out with his hand to lightly poke Roxas's nose. "Maybe next time, hm?"

"Really, Axel?" Roxas whispered back, glaring. "In public you're going to talk like that? Shows how much class you have, which is a resounding 'none'."

"Why don't I show you how much class I have." Axel replied with that sly smirk. Roxas was surprised when the redhead practically reached over the counter to grip Roxas's chin, jerking him closer, "How about it?"

Roxas flinched away, "In your dreams. Now give me my order."

Axel winked. "Are you a Flinestone? Because I can make your bed rock."

"Really?" Roxas snapped, feeling the line behind him growing impatient. "Really? In _public_ you ask shit like that?"

"When was the last time you masturbated?"

"Give me my fucking order!" Roxas said, too loudly for comfort. The boss, whoever she was, heard.

"Axel!" She yelled from the kitchen. "Don't make me come out there. Fulfill his order, or I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Fine, fine." Axel wrote Roxas's order down on a piece of paper. He glanced up at him. "Seriously, when _was_ the last time you—"

"—let me know when it's done." Roxas said, practically running to one of the tables. He could _feel_ people staring at him, wondering what his problem was.

Roxas only had to wait for a minute before some guy out of the kitchen handed him his muffin and coffee. Roxas tried to eat his food in peace, but he knew Axel kept glancing at him. He felt it. It bugged the hell out of him, literally. His muffin was great, practically melted in his mouth; and his coffee was better than last time.

It just sucked that he had a certain redhead watching every move he made.

When Roxas was finished, he paid. Of course he had to pay Axel.

"You know," Axel said while Roxas took out his wallet, "there are so many different ways to pay off debts." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Know what I mean?"

"Here." Roxas handed Axel his money.

Axel took it, placing it in the cash register. "So have you thought about tomorrow?"

Roxas kept a passive face. "What about tomorrow?"

"About coming to my place."

"No. I didn't even think about it." _It's a definite no, dumbass. _

Axel gave Roxas a determined stare. "I will get you to come. I _will_."

"You won't." _Trust me. _

"I don't ever give up; you should know this by now."

"Neither do I."

"You answered your phone, did you not?" Axel, as if startled, slapped his hands over his mouth. "I did not just say that!"

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "So you don't want me to answer my phone?"

"No! Just ignore what I said—please!" Axel held up his hands, flailing them around hysterically. "I didn't mean it! I would love it if you kept answering your phone." It was then he noticed how he was acting, and he tried to look calm. "But I will have you come."

"Not tomorrow."

"If not tomorrow, then someday. Eventually."

"Yeah, 30 years later."

"Not that late." Axel grinned sheepishly. "I have food at my place, if that helps."

Roxas glanced meaningfully at the redhead's body, which looked almost anorexic. "I wouldn't have known, you're so skinny."

Axel smirked. "Are you checking me out?" He laid his hands on his hips.

"Technically, yes, but not for the reason you're thinking." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Can I go now?"

"Hey, if it was up to me I'd never let you go."

Roxas stared at Axel. "Where do you get this stuff?"

Axel pointed to his brain. "Up in my noggin, got it memorized?"

"Whatever." Roxas held out his hand. "Can I have my receipt so I can leave?"

"Will you answer my call tonight?"

"Can I have my receipt?" Roxas repeated, ignoring Axel's question.

Axel was just as stubborn. He held up Roxas's receipt, but didn't give it to the blonde. "I'll make a deal with you. You can have your darling little receipt _if_ you answer my call tonight."

"Fine." Roxas snatched his receipt out of Axel's hand. He started walking out of the store.

"Bye sexy!" Axel shouted, catching everyone's attention. Everyone in the café got silent and watched Roxas leave.

_What have I done to deserve this? _

* * *

><p>Right after class, Roxas hurried to his room. This time, shockingly, Sora didn't find him. He even made it to his room without Sora there. Hm. Maybe the brunette finally made a friend.<p>

_Good riddance. _

Roxas immediately started studying, looking over his notes. He had the test the very next day, and if he wanted to keep his high grade in the class then he had to make a high grade on the test.

Studying came almost naturally to him. In fact, Roxas had a photographic memory—once he saw something he wouldn't forget it. He probably didn't even _have_ to study, but he did anyway just to be safe. Always better safe than sorry, right?

Halfway through his study session, someone knocked on his door. That couldn't be Sora; he had an extra set of keys. Roxas stared at the door, wondering if he should just pretend like nobody was there.

_What if it was Axel? _

Roxas stayed quiet, listening for any sign of noises. The person knocked again.

Then it was quiet. Roxas went back to studying, thinking the person left. But then they started knocking again—but wouldn't stop. The blonde, now irritated, opened the door with a rude, "What?"

_Oh no. _

He could recognize the guy anywhere. It was the guy who streaked through the college on Tuesday—the guy he had seen…naked. Shockingly he wasn't wearing a shirt, but thankfully he was wearing jeans. That was a relief, though the image still burned in Roxas's mind.

"My chinchilla is hard." The guy said, trying to hold back laughter. Roxas narrowed his eyes. This was all a joke.

"So?"

The guy, who had a dirty blonde mullet kind of style (that had to take a lot of gel), repeated, "My chinchilla is hard."

It took a few seconds for it to finally dawn on him, and Roxas knew what the guy was saying. With a blank stare, Roxas closed the door in the guy's face and locked it. _Damn guy. Perverted freak. _

He shook his head. That particular guy always disturbed him. Literally. _Can he be any more immature? _

Roxas glanced at the clock. A little past six. Where was Sora? Eh, he probably went to hang out with his new "friend".

Roxas went back to studying. About an hour later, Sora finally came through the door. He looked sad and was pouting.

Roxas noticed the brunette's lack of happiness immediately. "What happened?"

"I failed the test." Sora mumbled. "They'll kick me out if I fail the class. They're letting me take another test tomorrow, which will decide if I'll fail or not."

_YES! He'll leave! Halleluiah!_

"I don't want to leave." Sora added, sitting on his bed. "I had to pay a lot of money to get here—money my parents didn't have."

Roxas, like always, took pity on Sora. The kid was bright; he was just too lazy to do his work. He watched cartoons all night instead of studying.

_Should I help him study…? _

_No. Don't I want him to leave? YES! I've been waiting for this moment the day I got here. _

_But his parents didn't have the money. Damnit, Sora. _

"I can…" Roxas coughed.

Sora looked at Roxas. "What?"

"I can, uh," Roxas struggled to say, "I can help you study." He added, "If you want."

"Really? You'd help me out?" Sora was beyond happy—he was beaming with pure joy. "But don't you have a test tomorrow?"

"I've already studied for it." Roxas said, closing his textbook. "Here. I'll help you study for that test tomorrow."

_I'll probably regret this, but oh well. _

* * *

><p>They just finished studying when Axel called.<p>

Roxas lied his way through things occasionally, when needed, but he tried his best not to break a promise. So, he had no choice but to answer the first time.

"Yes?"

Axel sure sounded happy. "What is the world coming to? Not only did you answer my call, but you answered the first time!"

"I have to go to bed soon." Roxas said. "I have a big test tomorrow."

"So, uh, how was your day?"

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"How was your day?"

"Good…why?"

"Just asking."

"I'm going to save you the embarrassment, and am going to hang up."

"DON'T HANG UP! PLEASE!" Axel shouted. Sora flinched. He could even hear the redhead's voice over the phone.

"Alright, alright. Chill out." Roxas said, wincing. That really hurt his ears.

"You have no idea how annoying it is to have someone hang up on you."

"You're right. I really have no idea." Roxas rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you won't just give up. You don't even know me."

"I know enough. I _want_ to know more, and I'll fight for it." Axel responded. "I don't give up, Roxy."

"Don't call me that. Sometimes giving up is wiser than to keep trying. It helps you look less like an idiot, if that's possible." _Especially with that cupcake hat. Don't even start with the apron. _

"You will crack someday." Axel said strongly, as if he was sure of it. "You'll give in. I'll be there when it happens."

"Sure, whatever." Roxas yawned. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Wanna have a sleepover?"

"No."

"How about an orgy?"

Roxas's face paled. "What the hell?"

"Kidding. Don't go and have a heart attack on me, Roxy." Axel chuckled. "I'll call you tomorrow. To make sure you get up in case you sleep through your alarm."

"I feel so flattered."

"Really?"

"No."

"….did you hang up?"

"I'm still here."

"Yay! You're still there."

Roxas hung up.


	4. Chapter 4

_He's so persistent and stubborn...thinks I need a real motive. Well I can be persistent, too._

* * *

><p>"I hope you all studied everything." Roxas's college professor asked with the usual evil smirk; however, today's evil smirk was eviler than usual. It made Roxas nervous. The blonde gripped the edge of the table, the computer in front of him staring back at him with a blank computer screen. His chair squeaked from the movement. The professor's eyes glanced in the direction of the noise, and Roxas sweat dropped. He hated hearing noise when he was speaking. He kicked a girl out because she coughed while he was giving a lecture.<p>

_Please don't say anything, please don't say anything_, Roxas begged in his mind, feeling a bead of sweat come down his face. He couldn't just pass this test; he had to make a very, _very_ good grade on it.

"When I mean everything," The professor said, walking over to where Roxas was, his hands behind his back, "I mean the book _and_ the website I gave you."

Roxas's heart dropped. What website? Shakily, he silently dug through the textbook for notes and saw he had only written down to study the book—not some kind of website. Horrified, Roxas blurted, "What website?"

The professor's smirk widened. "The website I gave you. See? It's on the board."

"You only said to study the book." Roxas protested weakly, holding up his notebook for proof. "See? I wrote it down."

Mistake made. _Never_ argue with a professor.

"Are you saying I made a mistake?" The professor asked, giving Roxas a cold, lifeless stare.

Roxas froze. His mouth wouldn't form words. Glancing around, Roxas noticed the girl next to him wasn't saying anything. She pretended to be interested in the computer's keyboard.

Helpless, Roxas looked to his right. The boy next to him held no expression. Literally.

"N-no," Roxas stuttered, gulping, "I-I'm just saying that I didn't know I was supposed to…study the website." He finished off lamely, his shoulders slacking. How high school-ish could he sound? Only a high school kid would give off such a pathetic explanation.

Yes, the professor was wrong. He never did tell Roxas to study the website. But perhaps he put it up on his website, and Roxas never checked. Roxas's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. He could've double checked last night and studied, that is, if he didn't have to take care of Sora. What was he, a babysitter?

And then there was Axel. Axel was a distraction, nothing more, nothing less. Someone who should just stay out of Roxas's way. Besides, the redhead wanted nothing more than to get into Roxas's pants, that was for sure. Now, Roxas certainly wasn't going to make the grade he worked for. He was lucky if the professor didn't kick him out of the class.

"That is not my problem, nor is it my fault." The professor's words cut Roxas like a knife. "It's your responsibility to know beforehand what to study, not mine. This is college, not high school. I do not hold your hand here, _Roxas_." Roxas flinched at how he said his name. "I expected much more from you. Much more."

_Thanks, Sora_. Roxas thought sullenly, his hand curling into a fist. Oh who could he blame? Surely he couldn't blame Sora; after all, _he_ was the one who stayed up most of the night to help Sora out. He could've said no. He could've been saying the same things to Sora.

But here he was, getting lectured by his professor.

Roxas had little flashbacks of how he spent many nights in high school helping his old friends. And then he remembered how tired he was the next day and how he'd get average grades on tests because he was so exhausted. He swore he'd work for himself in college, unlike in high school when he worked for his "friends". He swore he'd be different, but he gave in…again.

Roxas must've zoned out, because before long, everyone in the room was on the computer, taking the test. Roxas snapped out of it and turned his computer on, seeing the test staring back at him.

He needed a miracle.

* * *

><p>"I'm really sorry for my…outburst." Roxas said right after class, standing in front of the professor's desk. The professor openly ignored him, writing something down on a paper. Roxas swallowed a lump in his throat and added quietly, "I tried really hard to study, really."<p>

"I told you the time was up." The professor said gravely.

Roxas could've sworn his heart stopped beating. "Huh?"

It was then he realized the professor was talking to another student, who just now picked up the answer sheet. He strutted to the desk with an arrogant grin and waited for the professor's attention.

"You get a zero." The professor said blankly. "I told you time was up."

The student, who looked oddly familiar, gave the professor a shocked look. "Excuse me? Do you know who I _am_?"

The professor looked up from the paper and said, "No. I don't know who you are."

"Okay. Good." With that, the student randomly placed his sheet right in the middle of everyone else's. The professor's face was priceless, and Roxas's mouth hung open as the student grinned again, and walked right out of the classroom. No way would the professor be able to find the student's paper, unless he looked really hard.

Did that just happen?

And then it hit him: that was the same kid who went streaking down the hall—the one who also showed up at his door and said his chinchilla was hard.

"Can I help you?" The professor asked, obviously fed up. Roxas could practically hear his thoughts; his thoughts were probably the same.

_Even adults still have some growing up to do. _

_Some people just never do grow up. _

"Nothing." Roxas said, nervous again that the professor's eyes were on him. "Never mind."

"Please leave. I have a conference soon."

Roxas hurried out of the room, immediately crashing into the streak-boy.

"He's an old fart." He said just as the door closed, leaning into the wall. Roxas stared at the guy's hair; it was so odd, almost like a Mohawk, but not quite. "Right?"

Roxas looked him right in the eye. "He's our professor. He knows more than you'll probably ever know."

"Ouch." The guy said, and Roxas started walking away. Roxas felt his head pounding. Today had been stressful, and he wasn't going to be able to relax when he got to his dorm. He'd only worry over what grade he got, and whether or not he passed. And if Sora failed that test after all, oh the drama that would ensue!

_When had my life become a reality TV show? _

"Is your name Roxas?" The guy asked, suddenly appearing at Roxas's side.

Roxas paused. "Yeah. How do you know?"

"How come you didn't tell him off? You're like, Professor Ansem's favorite student, and you let him talk to you like that!" The guy continued. "I would've told him to 'fuck off'."

"Yeah, well for one, I hold a high respect for him since he's my professor. Two, I would've gotten kicked out. And three, I probably did make a mistake. I probably didn't write it down."

"No, no, he sure made a mistake." The guy continued. "I record his lectures. He specifically told us the book. He never mentioned a website." He went quiet for a moment. "How do you think you did on the test?"

"Good." Roxas lied, walking up the steps. "Look—I would really—"

His phone began ringing. He didn't even have to look at it to know who it was.

Axel.

Fuck Axel. He was another reason why Roxas's day was so horrible.

Angrily, Roxas stuffed his phone in his pocket. He hurried away from the guy, practically running up more steps to where his room was. Thankfully, his door was unlocked, and he hurried in to see—

Sora playing some video game with a guy with silver-ish hair. What the hell? He wanted peace and quiet—not game night marathon!

"Hey Roxas!" Sora greeted happily, happier than usual, which was saying something. "Look who I wan into. Riku. He's my old…friend from high school."

Riku greeted with a casual, "Hey."

Roxas recognized the name instantly. Riku was Sora's boyfriend…or something like that. Well, it was nice to see _someone_ having a good day. With a scowl, Roxas went into the other room, closing the door behind him followed by a lock.

He fell onto the couch, closing his eyes. His phone rang.

With a low growl (what the hell?) Roxas took out his phone and did the one thing he should've done a long time ago:

He turned it off.

Silence.

Heaven.

Roxas sunk into the couch, feeling the inescapable stress pile up on him again. He buried his head in his pillow, trying to remember all the questions and trying to think of what he put and whether or not if it was the right answer. All he could think about now was numbers and answer choices…and most of all, confusion.

This was not his day, which was for sure.

"I WON!" Sora's voice echoed into the room. Roxas cringed, feeling like the whole world was spinning. He crawled deeper into the couch, wishing for once that it would just swallow him whole and deliver him from this world of overwhelming trauma.

* * *

><p><em>"You like her, too?"<em>

_"I've liked her for a long time, remember, Hayner?"_

_"No way, man! Remember the bro code: bros before hoes? You're not supposed to like her when I like her."_

_"I can't help it, alright? I like her! I've liked her since last year. Remember when I told you? You were alright with it then."_

_"Well now I like her."_

_"Argh! I can't just stop liking her."_

_"Yes you can! Man, I haven't liked a girl in a long time. I thought you just broke up with Namine."_

_"I did, but we only dated for two days. It was too awkward, like dating my sister or something."_

_"This isn't fair. You're my best friend, Roxas. Best friends don't like each other's girl."_

_"She isn't even your girl!"_

_"Oh yeah? Wanna bet on that?"_

Roxas woke up. The lights were dim, and it was oddly quiet. He sat up on the couch, feeling hot and sweaty. His face felt wet. Confused, he wiped at his face to find dried tears.

It's been awhile since he's had that dream again.

Shaking his head, Roxas couldn't ignore the fact that he felt like shit. He stood up, taking his shirt off to take some of the warmth off. Much better.

He stumbled out of the room, opening the door. However, he wasn't mentally prepared for what he was about to see.

"Holy fuck?" Roxas spoke out, breaking through the silence when he noticed what was going on.

Sora on top of Riku, making out. Of course, when they heard him walk in, they broke apart, each embarrassed beyond hell and speechless, their cheeks beat red, and Roxas's mouth open and eyes wide in horror.

"Roxas," Sora was the first to speak. "Uh, hey? How's it going?"

"Look, I'm just going to pretend like I didn't see that." Roxas said, backing into the room again. He closed the door stiffly, blinking rapidly. Oh what he wouldn't give to have that horrid image erased from his mind.

_Who knew Sora would be the one on top? Oh wait. That was pretty much given from the start_. Roxas smiled to himself, and then frowned. He hadn't thought like that since he was in high school. Was he going back in time or something?

Shockingly, he knew where he could go.

* * *

><p>"<em>Roxy<em>!" Axel's voice echoed throughout the nearly empty café right when Roxas entered, a bell sounding above him.

Axel looked suddenly happier than before. "Roxy! Hey!"

"Hi Axel." Roxas muttered, sitting up at the counter on one of the wooden bar stools.

"Well this just about made my night." Axel gushed, the cupcake on his hat bouncing from the redhead's movements. "I would've never guessed you would've surprised me with your presence tonight."

Roxas sighed. He wasn't in the mood for telling off Axel. He just came here to get his minds off of…things. Some of them were too hard to ignore.

"Wait a minute." Axel said, as if something just occurred to him. "You look sad. What's wrong?"

The blonde shrugged. "Bad day."

"So you came here," Axel whispered, "on a bad day?"

"Pretty much."

"Don't worry; I can cheer you up." Axel brought out a chocolate cupcake—like the one on his hat. He tossed the plate in front of Roxas, a red cherry on top of the white frosting. "Here. Try it. It's my favorite. It always cheers me up on my off days."

"Thanks but—"

"—no buts." Axel cut in, moving the plate closer to Roxas. "I insist. Oh, and don't worry about having to pay." Axel leaned over the counter, looking Roxas dead in the eye. "I always have a soft spot for a certain blonde with blue eyes. And I just can't stand seeing him in a rotten mood." He paused. "So eat up. Now."

"You're not going to ask me what happened?" Roxas asked, eyeing the cupcake.

"No. It's obvious you don't want to talk about it." Axel's tone took a surprisingly gentle tone. "I know it takes me awhile to get over things, and to do that, I have to avoid talking about it. And then, it just becomes easier to…talk about. And think about."

Roxas hesitantly raised the fork, and took a small piece of the cupcake with the frosting. Even though the redhead was watching him, Roxas already felt the headache going away. Why, he didn't know yet.

He ate the piece. And then melted.

It was so _good_.

The frosting itself was utterly delightful, and with the cupcake mixed in, it was heavenly. Like the Greek people always say, "Heavenly nectar from the gods".

"Pretty good, huh?" Axel asked with a soft grin. "Those always help me out. I figured it would do the same for you."

Roxas was so into eating the cupcake and enjoying its sweet taste that he forgot he was mad at Axel in the first place. Hell, he didn't even _care_ about that—now he just cared about was this delicious treat before him.

"Who makes these?" Roxas asked, knowing it was a dumb question. Of course a chef makes them.

"I make them."

Roxas dropped his fork and gave Axel a stare.

Axel blinked. "What?"

"You made this?" _You_made something _this_ good? Impossible. He had to be lying. Axel probably couldn't figure out formulas, nonetheless follow simple directions.

"Sure did." Axel winked. "Believe it or not, I make most of the things here."

"No way." It's not possible.

"Made the recipe myself. I would show it to you for proof, but I don't want anyone discovering my recipe." Axel leaned against the counter. "I, too, have rights."

"I don't understand." Roxas said honestly, licking his fork. Axel laughed at that. Blushing, Roxas continued, "I didn't think you could follow directions. Hell, how do you _create_ recipes?"

"I'm not as stupid as I seem." Axel defended, rolling his eyes. "I'm not in a fancy college like you. Yes I work at a café, but I can probably make better-tasting cakes than any college professor."

Roxas was still shocked. "You…made this?" He held up his plate, revealing the still half-eaten cupcake.

"With my bare hands. Unlike other chef's out there nowadays, I refuse to take the easy way. I make _everything_ freshly homemade. I don't use machines." Axel looked smug. "See these hands? They have many, many talents." He wiggled his eyebrows, obviously putting off a double meaning.

"Yes, well, you can say I'm surprised." Roxas grumbled, avoiding a compliment towards the redhead. He had many flaws; stubbornness was among them.

"Well," Axel said, "aren't you going to say how good I can bake?"

"Yeah. If pigs can fly."

Roxas noted Axel's eyes widen in hurt, but the redhead quickly got over it and retorted, "I'll put a pig on a plane and send him to Hawaii. Pigs _can_ fly."

"No they can't; the _plane_ can, not the pig." Roxas corrected smartly, taking another bite of the cupcake. He tried to hide the delight he felt in the sweet treat. These were so good they _had_ to be fattening.

"You're missing the whole concept."

"What concept? I find none."

Axel narrowed his eyes. "I hope you know that your, uh, harsh words will _not_ drive me away from you."

"We'll see about that."

"They only keep me wanting more, for your information." Axel insisted. "Every single time you talk like that, it leaves me more _eager_ to, well, ya know…"

"To what?" Roxas took an offensive tone. "To get into my pants? Let's be honest, Axel. That's really all you want, though I don't see why you want to get into my pants so badly."

Axel's eyes widened. "You think I just wanna get into your pants? You think that I call you _this_ much just so I can have some _fun_?" The redhead took off the cupcake hat the first time Roxas had seen, and he noticed the redhead's hair was wild. It actually liked like Sonic the Hedgehog's hair, except it was a deep red. Axel ran a hand through his hair, leaning with one hand on the counter as if he just ran a mile and was out of breath. Roxas raised an eyebrow, wondering why the redhead seemed so…insulted?

"Wow!" Axel said, laughing sarcastically. "You must really think I have no life!"

"Couldn't have been said any better."

"Now you listen," Axel's tone was different than what Roxas was used to. It wasn't humorous or flirtatious; it was pissed off. Harsh. Demanding. "And get this memorized because dammit, I'm not repeating it! I don't want to just get into your pants, okay?"

Roxas set down his fork, feeling a little obliged to say something. "Uh, then what _do_ you want? Money?"

"Money?" Axel's mouth shook, and Roxas swore the redhead was about to fall over. What did he say? "I'll have you know that I am making a very good salary here in this humble café. I don't accept charity, nor do I take money from people. I don't _need_ money! I have plenty of it!"

"Then what do you want from me?" Roxas asked softly, curious to know. He's been wondering the same question from the day Axel spoke to him. He figured Axel wanted sex, and then figured Axel wanted money. It was now obvious the redhead wanted _none_ of that.

"Is it that bad," Axel asked, "to just want you?"

"Me?" Roxas fell silent. The world stopped turning.

"Yeah. You. Roxas." Axel gave him a stare down. "I don't want money, I don't need it. I don't want sex, I definitely don't need that—I've done plenty of that shit before. All I want…is you."

"That doesn't make sense."

"What doesn't make sense?"

"What you just said!" Roxas stood up with a frown. "You _have_ to want something!"

"I do! I want you!"

"But _why_?" Roxas set down some money.

"Because…I just do." Axel finished awkwardly, his arms hanging limply at his sides. "Isn't that enough?"

"You're lying." Roxas said, his voice hard. He turned his back to Axel and said, "That's the only solution. There always has to be a motive."

As Roxas walked out of the café, he heard Axel say, "I hope you know I'm not giving up! I'll call you tonight."

* * *

><p>"Hey Roxas." Sora greeted Roxas, this time he was alone. However, this time he had a stupid grin on his face. One that made Roxas feel more pissed off than before.<p>

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Nothing's wrong!" Roxas shouted, shutting his mouth right after. Did he just shout? Sora looked like he had just been slapped. Then, Roxas grumbled as if it would explain everything, "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Nothing is wrong."

He went to his bed, plopped down, and tried to fall asleep.

_"Hayner—I won't do this."_

_"Yes you will. If I win, Olette's my girlfriend. If you win, you get her."_

_"We can't do this. We're best friends, remember? We can't let a girl get between us."_

_"I like Olette. I really do. I'm willing to fight for her."_

_"…Hayner."_

_"C'mon, Rox. Fight for someone you care about. Fight!"_

Roxas woke up with Sora above him. Sora looked a little scared.

"Roxas? You were crying…"

"I'm fine." Roxas said, his voice hoarse. He sniffled, his nose was running. Embarrassed, Roxas hid his face away from Sora. "Let me go to bed. Get off of me."

"Were you having a bad dream?" Sora moved off of Roxas, but was still on his bed.

_No. I was having a good dream, that's why I was crying. _

"It's nothing." Roxas whispered, but when he closed his eyes, the scene only played in his mind again.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Sora's voice was cautious. Gentle. Caring.

"…No."

"Alright." Roxas heard Sora move off the bed. "Roxas? If you ever wanna talk to me about something, I'll listen. I'm your friend, even if you don't want me to be. Remember that."

Sora meant those words to be nice, and probably to make Roxas happy; however, they had the opposite effect.

Roxas cried almost all that night, and he ignored every single one of Axel's calls.


	5. Chapter 5

"Rox?"

"Hm."

"Axel's…calling again."

"I don't care." Roxas pursed his lips, and settled on working on his studying for calculus. Luckily he was good at math; not great, but good. He understood everything _once_ he figured it out. He didn't know everything to it.

"Want me to turn off your phone?" Sora held up Roxas's phone for emphasize.

It had been two days since Roxas had spoken to the redhead known as Axel. Roxas honestly didn't want to talk to him because he was too…confusing. The blonde didn't even want to think about it at the moment. So, he easily ignored Axel's endless calls.

"Yeah."

Sora did the deed and went back to watching…Spongebob. Roxas remembered this episode, strangely he did. In the episode, Spongebob and his best friend, Patrick Starr, were fighting over who Spongebob's pet snail, Gary, liked more. In the end, Gary only liked Patrick for his cookie.

Roxas couldn't help but slip a smile. The classics were the good times.

As he heard the episode roll, Roxas listened intently to the voices. He could picture the moving images in his head just by hearing the voices.

_Okay, this is getting too distracting. _

"You've had your chance, Spongebob." Patrick's voice droned. "But what Gary wants, is _me_."

"_I'm better off with Olette. You've had your chance, and you haven't taken it yet. I'm man enough to take it." _

"_I say we forget about all this and get some ice cream." _

"_No way! I'm hanging out with Olette today. She's helping me study." _

"_You don't study. That's a proven fact." _

"_Exactly." _

The memory burned. Roxas hated it. He hated being constantly reminded of…trivial high school drama. Hell, it didn't even matter anymore. He didn't have to see his ex best friend Hayner, or his other two friends, Pence and Olette. He should just forget about them and move on.

Besides, he had Sora. Sora was a…nice guy. A little annoying at times, but the brunette did try to have Roxas as comfortable as possible.

Roxas scowled down at his paper. _Stupid brain! Just forget the dumb memory. It's useless to me anyway. _

He didn't realize he had tears in his eyes until one slipped. Angrily, he wiped at his eyes with his long-sleeved, black shirt. Okay, this was pointless. He closed the book. He had the whole weekend to do this work, and there was no way he was going to finish it now.

Time for quits.

Without even thinking, Roxas picked up his phone, left the room, turned it on, and was calling Axel.

"Roxy!" Axel's voice answered on the first ring. "_Finally_ you answer me!"

Roxas paused. He hadn't even realized he called Axel. Oh well. What's done is done.

"Axel? Do you ever have memories that are a pain in the ass?"

"…hell yeah." Axel's tone was hesitant. He probably didn't know if he should be serious or not. "Why?"

"…Are you still up for hanging out on—"

"—I got us pizza already!"

Roxas's stomach growled. "Good. Where do you live?"

"Eh, meet me at the café. I'm about to get off my shift. I ordered the pizza, like, five minutes ago. The bitch will deliver it to my doorstep."

Roxas held back a laugh at Axel's language. Why did he find that funny?

"Alright." Roxas prepared to hang up. "See you in a bit."

"Yay!" Axel's voice was sing-song. "Roxy's coming to my place! He's coming! Right to my house! I—"

Roxas hung up.

* * *

><p>The door rang like a bell when Roxas walked in. He walked in just to see Axel taking off the ridiculous cupcake-hat, and untying his apron. Why does the redhead <em>never<em> seem the least embarrassed to wear that…costume?

"Sorry," Axel apologized, not even looking at Roxas. "Could you help me untie this?" He flailed his arms helplessly.

"Don't you usually tie aprons in the front?" Roxas asked.

Axel quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah. Most do that. But guess what?" He lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm a rebel."

"Oh you're bad." Roxas untied the string. Axel practically shoved the apron off, tossing it on the counter.

Axel raised his arm and announced like in a Batman cartoon, "To my house!"

"…don't you mean car?" Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Who needs a car," Axel said, as if the idea was preposterous, "if you have a bus?"

"We're taking a bus?"

"Just to my block." Axel said with a grin. "What? You've never ridden a bus before?"

"Of course I have." Roxas followed Axel out of the café. There was a bus stop literally almost in front of the café. For the first time, as Roxas looked over the small café, he finally noticed the name.

"Reno's Café," Roxas murmured. "I'm guessing the owner's name is Reno."

"It _was_ Reno." Axel said, his voice indifferent. "Until he died."

Roxas's eyes widened. "I…was not expecting that." The air hung with tension, unfilled answers. "Did you ever know him?"

"Of course." Axel leaned against the bus stop bench, crossing his arms over his chest. Roxas had never seen the redhead look so..serious before. Well, until he talked to him last. "He was my brother."

_Oh. _

"That sucks." Roxas muttered, until he realized what he said. Scrambling to regain his position, Roxas continued, "I mean, I'm sorry."

"No, it does suck." Axel smiled. A sad smile, as if he was recalling a memory. "It sucks majorly. He was my buddy. My…best friend. Ever since he died I've felt so lost…" He glanced uneasily at Roxas. "That is, until I met you."

"Me?" Roxas practically squeaked.

"Yeah." Axel winked, shrugging.

Roxas thought about that. What was so special about him? He was as boring as it gets!

Well, he wasn't boring in high school. In high school, the ladies _loved_ him, but he never dated. That was his policy. He skateboarded really _good_ (he used to participate in tournaments and almost won them all), he was in a group and did fight with their rival group. He definitely wasn't boring in high school. Now, however, he was.

But being boring wasn't bad. You didn't lose your best friend over it.

The bus showed up. Axel let Roxas walk in first, and it seemed like the bus driver knew Axel.

"Hey Axel." The bus driver, a blonde middle-aged man grunted. He had something in his mouth. A stick?

"Yo." Axel greeted. "What's up, Cid?"

"Nothing much, kid." Cid closed the doors. "Headed back?"

"Yeah." Axel sat next to Roxas. "Okay, so I got us pizza."

"Awesome." Roxas stared out the window. Weird thing was, whenever he was with Axel, the memories never returned. Axel had a way of…driving them away. Maybe that's why Roxas kept coming back to Axel.

In moments, they stopped. Roxas followed Axel out of the bus. The neighborhood was a tiny little neighborhood. Roxas could tell the people living here were hurting for money. But Axel? Axel walked ahead proudly with a wide grin on his face, as if he was about to present a mansion to Roxas.

"Follow me, Roxy." Axel said. Roxas followed him. "My house is kind of messy. I suck at cleaning, and I didn't think you'd actually…come." Axel looked back at Roxas, as if checking to see if the blonde hadn't run off.

Roxas smiled. "What would you do if I took off running?" He was joking, of course; he wanted to see what Axel would say.

"I would catch you." Axel answered quickly.

"Really?"

"I'm a fast runner." Axel said matter-of-factly. "I don't have these legs for nothing."

Roxas decided not to test him. Eventually they were in front of a house. It actually wasn't bad if Roxas looked at it like Axel did. Axel looked at it with endearment, and Roxas knew this was _home_ to Axel.

_Home_.

"Here we are." Axel said, looking at Roxas's reaction. "My humble abode."

"It looks homey." Roxas observed, walking up the lawn.

"Hell yeah it does." Axel jangled his keys. "Best place I've lived so far. I bought this house with my own money, my hard-earned cash."

Roxas followed Axel inside the house. It was homey. A set of couches with a TV were in the living room, and a large window-like sliding door led to the backyard. There were a few pictures of family members on the walls, and the kitchen was linked with the living room. A hallway, probably with a bathroom and room, led off to the left. It was actually…nice.

_You don't need a mansion to feel great about your house. _

Axel plopped onto the couch, looking lazy. "Ah. I'm tired."

Roxas always thought Axel wanted him to come over so he could get into his pants. It was clear now that Axel never wanted this. Sure the redhead joked about it a few times, but he made no sign or indications that he really wanted that. And here, Roxas concluded this fact.

Roxas, too, felt suddenly very tired. For some reason, this place was so homey that it made you so comfortable, so comfortable that you wanted to _sleep_.

"See?" Axel asked softly, staring at Roxas. "I don't want in your pants. Well, I wouldn't mind it, but that's not _all_ I want."

Roxas hesitantly asked, "Then what the hell _do_ you want?" He already knew the answer.

"You."

And for the first time, that was enough.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is short, probably the shortest yet, but I don't have much time. Next time I update, which will be in about a week, it'll be much longer. I promise. Thanks so much for the reviews!

:)SmilinForYa(:


	6. Chapter 6

Stuffed with pizza, Roxas found himself drowsing off, along with Axel. The redhead's house was so roomy and comfortable that Roxas had no problem falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The blonde stirred at the sound of someone snoring. He blinked rapidly, coming to realize his surroundings, and noticed he was leaning on someone's shoulder. Axel's shoulder. He wiped at his eyes, stretching as he sat up. Besides him, Axel snored in content. Roxas noticed Axel's hair was tousled, and his shirt rode halfway up his stomach.<p>

His face was in fully at ease, his arms grabbing a firm hold of the sofa's edge as if he was hugging a pillow. His head leaned against the edge, and his legs were sprawled out in front of him. How someone could fall asleep in such a position was beyond Roxas.

Roxas checked the time. It was almost 8 in the evening, and by the looks of it outside, it looked like it was about to start getting dark. Sunset already had passed, and darkness wasn't far. Roxas wasn't a fan of roaming around in the dark, especially if he wasn't familiar with the area.

"Axel?" Roxas whispered, gently shaking the redhead's shoulder. He received no response. "Ax? I'm gonna leave."

"No," Axel murmured groggily, his grip tightening on the sofa. "No, Reno…don't leave."

Roxas's features softened. So he was dreaming about his dead older brother. He wondered what this Reno guy was like—was he like Axel? Did he have Axel's red hair, or Axel's humor?

Roxas honestly didn't want to wake up the peaceful redhead, but he continued shaking his shoulder, saying, "Ax? It's getting kind of dark outside, I should probably go."

Axel scooted closer to the edge, burying his head in the fabric and nuzzling it. He curled his legs to his chest, trying to find balance. "No. You…stay."

Who knew Axel talked in his sleep?

"Axel," Roxas said, louder this time, "can you please get up?"

Axel only turned his head away in response, blocking out Roxas completely.

Roxas stood up, looking out the window. By now, it was dusk. He had no idea where the bus stop was or anything about the area. He contemplated calling a taxi, but judged against it. He didn't bring much money.

He sat back down, trying to remember where the bus stop was. But all he remembered was following behind Axel, and what the redhead talked about.

Maybe Axel had a map in the kitchen. Roxas wandered off into the tiny kitchen, seeing a few things out of place where they shouldn't be, even though he knew this was Axel's house and not his. He was careful not to touch them. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Roxas found the refrigerator, feeling his stomach growl. Surely Axel wouldn't mind if he munched on something.

He opened the refrigerator and found it empty. The rows had nothing but the icy temperature in the small compartment. Confused, Roxas opened the freezer only to find the same finding.

_Who the hell has an empty refrigerator? _

Roxas closed the door, and was met with a photograph stuck to the outside of the refrigerator. He looked a bit closer, and saw Axel—who wore a high school uniform with his shirt tucked in neatly, and his hair a little shorter than it was now. He was grinning cheerfully, all his weight on one foot and his hand on his hip. Roxas had seen Axel standing like that before.

On Axel's side was a slightly taller male, with hair the exact same color of his. Unlike Axel, the guy had a goofy, laid-back grin, and his shirt was untucked. He wasn't wearing a school uniform—he was wearing the uniform Axel had to wear to work for the café. The male had the apron in his hands, the hat with the cupcake on his head—wearing it loud and proud—and his shirt untucked. He wore somewhat loose, black jeans, and his hair was tied back, which seemed long enough to flow down his back. He looked a _lot_ like Axel, just a little older.

Roxas could also tell they were close by the way they stood so comfortable next to each other; no sign of hesitation or discomfort. The older male even had his hand on Axel's shoulder, an intuition of brotherly relation.

He knew that male was Reno—Axel's older brother. However, there was no date on the photograph. But in the background, behind the two males, there was the café, except it wasn't painted and something was wrong with the doors. That must be when Reno opened the café, _Reno's Café_.

Axel let out a loud snore from the couch; one Roxas swore the neighbors would hear. Okay maybe he was over exaggerating, but Roxas thanked his luck for Sora not a guy who snored in his sleep.

Roxas went back to the couch, smiling softly to himself. Maybe Axel wouldn't mind if he spent the night.

Roxas sat on the sofa, leaned against the other edge of the couch, and gradually felt himself drift to sleep, Axel's snores zoning out in his mind like some kind of soothing lullaby.

* * *

><p>Roxas woke up to the smell of…food.<p>

His stomach growling, Roxas sat up, fully alert. The smell wafted from the kitchen—right over his head. Sitting on his knees, the blonde peered over the couch, seeing Axel with a spatula, doing something on the burners. He wore the same clothes he had on yesterday, though his hair looked a little less…chaotic. He must've brushed it.

"Are those," Roxas asked, hurrying over to Axel, "waffles?"

"They sure are." Axel responded with a grin. "But they're more special than an ordinary waffle."

"Oh?" Roxas noticed some brown stuff in the waffles. He watched as Axel closed the waffle maker, steam coming off from the machine.

"They're _chocolate_ waffles." Axel said with a wink. "My specialty."

"I thought you had no food." Roxas said without realizing it.

"Oh? You went through my stuff?" Axel said, giving Roxas a joking frown. "That's a little stalker-ish, don't you think?"

"I was hungry." Roxas protested. "And you wouldn't wake up for anything."

"What can I say? I'm a heavy sleeper." Axel leaned against the counter, giving Roxas a smug look. "So. You stayed the night."

Roxas shrugged, meeting Axel's eye. "I didn't know how to get out of here."

"Aw don't be playing a damsel in distress. You just wanted to stay longer, didn't you?" Axel accused lightly.

Roxas knew he did want to stay; but of course, he would never admit to it. "It was dark. I had no idea how to get out of here. And I am not playing the damsel in distress; quite the opposite."

"Sure, sure." Axel waved Roxas off. "Don't get all worked up there. If you want to get worked up," Axel moved closer to the blonde, cornering him, "you could've just told me."

Roxas decided to humor him. "You were asleep, lazy ass."

"I had a long day at work." Axel said quickly, inching closer to Roxas. The blonde backed up as much as he could, wondering what the redhead planned on doing. Finally, Axel grabbed a hold of Roxas and was instantly kissing him on the neck, peppering Roxas with light kisses.

For a second, Roxas melted in Axel's grasp. For some reason, he liked the feeling of someone kissing him on the neck.

But then he remembered that he was a college student. He had work to do—things to study. Sora was probably panicking back at the dorm, freaking out.

"Stop kissing me," Roxas demanded, shoving the redhead away. He went to find his phone, ignoring the look on Axel's face. Hurt.

"Were you ever a Football player?" Axel asked, hiding his hurt with a joke. "You sure do know how to shove someone. And I'm, like, twice your height."

Roxas found his phone, and—shockingly—saw no missed calls. He immediately dialed Sora, and waited for awhile until the brunette finally answered.

"Hey, Roxas." Sora greeted, sounding tired. "What's up?"

"You're not at all worried?" Roxas demanded in exasperation. "I didn't even return last night." Axel was busy making more waffles, humming lightly under his breath.

"And?" Sora yawned. "I was tired."

"Okay, so if I did get kidnapped, I'd be a goner. You probably wouldn't even care unless a week passed." Roxas said bitterly.

"Hey, calm down, Rox. I'm kidding. Of course I was worried; I just thought that you'd get mad if I called. You're mature; you can take care of yourself." Sora assured. "I don't want to be a nagging roommate, know what I'm saying?"

Then it hit Roxas. "You have Riku over, don't you."

Roxas heard Riku say something in the background. Sora replied, but it was too muffled for Roxas to understand anything. When Sora was back on the phone, all he said was, "Well, I gotta go, Rox. See you when you get back."

And then he hung up.

"What the fuck?" Roxas snapped, glaring heatedly at his phone. Axel whirled around, holding the spatula up like it was a sword.

"What happened?" Axel said frantically.

"He hung up on me!"

Axel relaxed. "Well, uh, look how the tables have turned."

"What do you mean?"

"You hang up on me all the time." Axel said complacently. "Doesn't feel very good, does it?"

"I should call him back," Roxas seethed, knowing Axel was right, "and cuss him out."

"You shouldn't." Axel disagreed. "Now, have a waffle. Want some milk?"

"Sure." Roxas brightened up a bit at the sight of the delicious waffle waiting for him. His stomach growled again. Axel sure was a good cook.

"You can have a waffle," Axel said, blocking Roxas from sitting down at the counter, "on _one_ condition."

Roxas groaned. "You _always_ have a condition."

"You have to kiss me." Axel declared.

"_You can have your homework," Olette said slyly, holding the paper behind her back, "that is, if I get a kiss." _

"_Look—I don't like you. Hayner does. I won't kiss you. Just give me my homework." _

"_Roxas? What the hell is going on? Are you trying to kiss my girlfriend? Some best friend you are!" _

"Give me the damn waffle."

"Not 'till I get a kiss."

"Argh, fine." Roxas stomped over to Axel, and had to tip toe a bit to reach Axel's lips. Just as their skin met; however, Axel crushed Roxas fully against him, leaning back into the counter so Roxas fell into him, catching him off balance. The redhead quickly held Roxas in place as he kissed Roxas deeply. Roxas complied instantly; kissing Axel back. The redhead ventured further and met Roxas's tongue with his own—and each male battled for dominance, which Roxas couldn't give up. He growled into Axel's mouth, struggling to maintain his position. Eventually Roxas had to give in when Axel had his hands up his shirt, catching him off guard. Roxas allowed the redhead to roam his chest, feeling the slight muscles underneath him. Roxas wasn't fat; back in high school he did run for track and cross country. And being in athletics meant he had to lift weights. He surely wasn't considered muscular, but he wasn't considered bony either.

Axel turned his head for more access into Roxas mouth, the intensity escalating rapidly. Roxas felt Axel's hands at his waist band, and just as the redhead grabbed a hold of it, Roxas broke away, breathing heavily.

"I," Roxas said breathlessly, feeling Axel start to nibble at his neck, "want my waffle."

"I want," Axel retaliated, squeezing Roxas's bum, "my Roxy."

Roxy? What an awful, degrading nickname.

"Axy," Roxas mocked, trying to pull Axel away, "I'm fucking hungry. Let me eat."

The redhead chuckled, and cracked another dirty joke, "I know something you can eat."

Roxas groaned, successfully shoving Axel away, who was now chuckling again. "Please don't start with me. I have enough perverts in my dorm." He seated himself at the table, not hesitating to dig in. It was weird, he just practically made out with Axel, yet he didn't feel weird. Or shocked in any way, shape, or form.

"Oh really?" Axel asked, grabbing his own waffle. "Like who?"

"I don't know his name. But he's a blonde guy with some mullet-like hairdo who streaks the hallways and tells me his chinchilla is hard."

Axel sat down, his eyes wide. "Demyx?"

Roxas stopped in mid-chew. "Who?"

"Is his name Demyx?"

"I already told you I don't know his name."

"I only know one guy who has that hairdo and that brave." Axel murmured. "Wow. How the hell did _he_ make it to college?"

"How did you _not_ make it?" Roxas shot back.

"Hey, not everyone's filthy rich. I couldn't afford it." Axel said defensively, taking a swig of his milk like it was beer. "Plus, I'm not a college person."

"I know that." Roxas muttered sarcastically. "Ever heard of a scholarship?"

"Ever heard of not wanting to go to college? You couldn't pay me enough to go to that hell hole. I like my café."

Roxas felt himself soften. "Is that guy on your fridge Reno?"

Axel started cutting his waffle, his lips thinning. "Sure is."

"He looked a lot like you."

"Technically, since he's older, I look a lot like him." Roxas noted that Axel didn't use past tense; he used present.

"What was he like?"

"He was a college drop-out, was in a band, and wanted nothing more than to make food." Axel said simply. "He liked food. A lot. More than I ever did. He loved playing the guitar—was one of the best guitarists I have ever met. He hated college. And also one of the laziest persons I think I will ever meet." Axel chuckled a little, shaking his head. "You know the funny thing? He was so lazy to brush his hair half the time, but he was _never_ too lazy to make food. Never. I always had breakfast, lunch, and dinner made by him. And he was a damn good cooker, too. I wouldn't want any other cook to make my food. You can say I've adapted a lot of his recipes."

"Is that why you like the café so much?" Roxas asked softly, hoping he wouldn't have the redhead snap.

"I've always liked it." Axel shrugged. "But he and I made a promise one day that we'll keep the business running. I intent to keep that promise. I may lie to people, and I may cheat sometimes, but I _never_ back out of a promise." Axel looked Roxas dead in the eye and said, "Got it memorized?"

Roxas nodded, finishing his waffle. It was delicious, and practically melted in his mouth. "The talent of baking/cooking sure runs in the family. You made food better than any cook I've known."

"Reno did both cooking and baking, I mainly do baking." Axel grinned. "I like sweets. Reno liked steak and meat while I had a sweet tooth."

Roxas downed the rest of his milk, licking his lips. "Axel, that was really good. Seriously."

"I know." Axel agreed, rubbing his belly. "I'm stuffed."

"I think I've gained 50 pounds from that one waffle." Roxas joked. "Damn. How come they're so filling?"

"They're filled with love." Axel said mordantly.

Roxas grinned at the redhead, feeling a rush of confidence, and sat on his lap, his two legs straddling the redhead. Axel looked a little taken aback by Roxas's forwardness, but didn't object.

Without speaking, Roxas leaned down to kiss Axel. The redhead complied with enthusiasm, his arms instantly around the blonde's waist, encouraging him. Roxas kissed the redhead with slow, precise movements, their tongues "dancing" against each other. He didn't feel like being choked by a tongue; he just felt like…kissing. It was nice, even though he's never kissed before, nonetheless kissed another _male_ before.

Axel pressed Roxas closer to him, locking his ankles together so Axel could run his hands through Roxas's hair. Roxas liked it, even though his hair was messed up from sleeping. It was almost soothing to have someone run their hands through it, and it struck a chord inside of him, made him warm and tingly inside.

Roxas cupped Axel's cheeks, feeling the masculine planes of his face. He finally was able to relax, and closed his eyes, living in the moment; not worrying about the past or stressing over the future. He simply focused on the person he was kissing, and how good it felt to have hands run through his hair.

His phone rang. Axel stiffened and Roxas broke away, glancing at his phone in his hand. He saw the caller ID. Sora. Shrugging, the blonde tossed the phone on the table, leaning lower to kiss the redhead down the neck.

"You're," Axel asked, "not going to get that?"

"Obviously, no. I'm good at ignoring my phone." Roxas let his hands roam underneath Axel's shirt, feeling warmth and skin. He gripped Axel's neckline, pressing his weight down on Axel. Immediately Axel shuddered, and Roxas felt his breathing rate pick up.

"Roxas," Axel grunted, bucking up into him, "don't…"

"Don't what?" Roxas asked back, his voice husky. He could feel his own desire swelling.

Axel bucked up into him again, and Roxas ground himself into the redhead, finding pleasure from the friction. By now, Axel's need was very obvious, and getting harder to ignore.

"I told you I didn't want in your pants." Axel said, trying to keep a sober face.

"Well, you should feel happy. I want you." Roxas replied breathlessly, his hand trailing down Axel's chest line. However, just as they were about to reach their destination, Axel grabbed them with a look of determination.

"No." Axel said firmly. "I meant it when I said I didn't want to just get in your pants."

"I fucking _want_ you," Roxas said roughly, gripping Axel's collar to bring them both eye-to-eye, "now stop talking."

"You're letting it get to your head." Axel protested gently, making Roxas feel like the pervert now. "I know it's very overwhelming but…"

It took a moment for it to dawn on Roxas.

Axel didn't want to…

Blinking in a daze, Roxas got off from Axel stiffly, trying to fix his hair. He cleared his throat, the feeling of rejection crossing his mind. He's never been rejected before; he was the one who did the rejecting. Now that he was on the other hand, he wasn't so sure if he liked it.

"I care for you." Axel explained softly. "I don't want you to rush—"

"—shut up." Roxas said emotionlessly, his brain slowly working properly. Then, letting his true feelings show, Roxas faced Axel with a hurt expression. "You…don't _want_ me?"

_This is what it feels like to be rejected?_

"Things that base off sex are boring." Axel said, seeing more mature than ever. Where was the redhead who was always cracking a dirty joke? "Trust me—I've done enough of it. But you're different. You're my friend, Roxas. I don't want _just_ sex."

"Then what the hell do you want?" Roxas snapped, his voice getting louder, his breathing picking up again. His hurt was replaced with anger. "Money?"

"I want you." Axel said.

"That's all I hear you say! I'm willing to give myself to you finally, and you deny me?" Roxas tightened his hands into tight fists. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"Look, calm down," Axel said, walking over to Roxas. He touched Roxas on the cheek and the blonde flinched away, traitorous tears brimming his eyes.

"I'm leaving." Roxas said, stuffing his phone into his pocket. He looked Axel dead in the eye, and said, "And don't you _ever_ fucking call me again. Got it?"

"I—"

Roxas shoved past Axel, ignored his wild protests, and slammed the door right in Axel's face.

* * *

><p>AN:

Wow! Sorry it took me this long to update. -_- school has been so exhausting lately. Anyway, so Roxas is obviously an emotional mess in this chapter. He's not exactly used to getting turned down, even though Axel didn't really turn him down, he just didn't want to...get kinky. That explains Roxas's little meltdown^^

Anyway, let me know what you think! I didn't plan on this being a long story, so it may have only a few chapters left. Three or four, it all depends.

:)SmilinForYa(:


	7. Chapter 7

"Something happened."

"It's not really any of your business, Sora. Besides, I thought he hated you."

"He doesn't hate me. He's my friend, whether he likes it or not." Sora insisted, glancing at his roomate's room. "He hasn't come out of his room all weekend."

"So? Maybe he's studying." The silver-haired male brought the brunette closer, nuzzling his neck. "I say we leave him be."

"I left him be for two whole days. Tomorrow's Monday—when his class starts again. I can't let him walk into it like this; like a _zombie_."

Riku sighed, pulling away. "What could've happened to him?"

"I don't know. He went to Axel's the last time I talked to him." Sora thought aloud. "Maybe something happened there?" The brunette groaned, burying his head in his hands. "I'm such a terrible friend."

"No you aren't." Riku protested softly, his arm going around Sora's shoulders. "You're a great friend."

Sora stood up. "I'm going in. With me luck." He shot a helpless look at Riku, who smiled at him weakly, and went to knock on the door. Nobody responded. Sora opened the door cautiously, saying, "Rox? You in there?"

The room smelled…disgusting. Since the door was closed for _two days straight_, the same air circulated in the room. No fresh air. It was stale and made Sora start to cough, leaning against the doorframe for support.

When he finally calmed down, he noticed the lights were dim. He clicked them both on—and the room was instantly ten times brighter. On the bed was Roxas, laying on his stomach, with huge ass ear phones and his usual textbook splayed out before him. He wore black basketball shorts, some old jersey, and two white socks were on his feet. Sora couldn't see the blonde's face, so he circled around him.

"Rox?" Sora asked, hearing the dim sound of music coming from the ear phones. It sounded like heavy metal music. He cleared his throat and said louder, "Rox? Hello?"

Blue eyes noticed him, and Rox took down the huge headphones. "Hm?"

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, getting straight to the point.

Roxas looked nonchalant. "Nothing's wrong. I'm studying."

"You've been studying for two days straight?" Sora then noticed wrappers on the floor from food. At least his friend was eating.

"For my next exam." Roxas said quickly.

They sat there in an awkward silence until Sora broke it.

"What happened with Axel?"

The question made Roxas cringe, and Sora perked up. So something _did_ happen over there.

"Nothing." Roxas said all too quickly. "Can I get back to studying?"

"Tell me." Sora insisted strongly, sitting on the bed. "You're a mess."

"Thanks." Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

"So tell me what happened." Sora said softer. "Did you guys…you know…get jiggy with it?"

It took Roxas a moment to understand. He hasn't heard _that_ phrase since he was a teenager. "No." He remembered trying to do it with Axel, but what happened. _The bastard rejected me. _

"Then what happened? I'm your friend, Rox. I want to help." Sora said genuinely.

"He pissed me off." Roxas said angrily, closing his textbook with a _SLAM_. He was pacing in the room, ranting. "He's a stupid, ugly jackass who doesn't know shit! I'll bet his mom even condoned him—as well as his dad, who's probably as ugly as him. Oh, and his house is fucking trash. I don't know how he lives in it. The yards not clean, the floor's filthy scum, and his kitchen has no food in it! How stupid is that? Pretty stupid." He broke off, mumbling, "Stupid Axel." Then, he did an impression of Axel—his eyes crossed and poking his blonde hair out to mimic the redhead's, "Got it memorized?"

"So you're mad at him," Sora said, "just because of his house?"

"No!" Roxas skidded to a stop, his hands tightened into fists.

"Then why _are_ you mad at him? Did he say something?"

_"Things that base off sex are boring._" Axel's voice repeated in Roxas's mind. _"Trust me—I've done enough of it. But you're different. You're my friend, Roxas. I don't want just sex."_

"Yes he said something!" Roxas snapped, the thought of Axel infuriating him. He took a few deep breathes before calming his features, his heart rate steadily decreasing. "I want nothing to do with him. With that _redhead_."

"I don't understand why you're mad." Sora said helplessly. "If I could just know _why_ then maybe I can help you."

"There's nothing to help." Roxas grumbled bitterly. "I need to focus on college, not him. He's just a…distraction."

"Alright." Sora said uncertainly, but giving up. "Good luck on your, uh, studying." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Riku shot him a look, and he shrugged.

Roxas was a mystery at times.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe he still works here! <em>

"Axel, my man!" He boomed, his voice echoing throughout the tiny café. Axel was leaning against the counter, and practically jumped at the sudden noise. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Demyx?" Axel gasped, rubbing at his eyes. "Is this a dream?"

"No." Demyx strode towards the desk, leaning against it. "Long time no see, huh?"

"I know." Axel shifted his cupcake hat. "I hear you're in college."

"Sure am." Demyx winked. "It's alright. Parties, college girls, and streaks."

"Oh no." Axel cringed. "Please don't tell me you've—"

"—streaked?" Demyx lit up with a smirk. "I've done it several times. It's an added amount of freedom, know what I mean? Oh, you should know! You've done it before!"

"Yeah." Axel rolled his eyes. "In high school."

"High school was the good times." Demyx said. "But now is when it gets better. How're you doing?"

"Running this place." Axel said, motioning to the café. "That's about it."

Demyx's features softened. "Look, I think it's time for you to move on. You have so much to go for. Don't waste away in here."

"I know. But…I promised Reno I'd keep this place alive." Axel said. "Plus, this place has grown on me. It's not that bad."

"I remember when we were sophomores and we both had our futures planned. I wanted to become a rock star—you wanted to become an actor." Demyx chuckled. "Now look at us. I'm in college! What is the world coming to?"

"Yeah." Demyx noticed Axel's features drop. He knew his friend well enough to know something was up.

"What's wrong?" Demyx asked. "Something's off with you."

"Nothing's wrong." Axel said too quickly, putting on a smile. "I'm just…tired."

"I know you're a nocturnal person. You're only tired in the mornings. What's up?"

The redhead scrambled for words. "I'm just…debating on something."

"On what?"

"On whether I should call him or not."

"Call who?"

"This guy I met." Axel grinned distractedly. "He's…different. I actually wanted to get to know him."

"Axel, I know perfectly well how much of a man whore you are. You could walk down the street and turn any straight guy gay. You like to play games; don't think this isn't one of them." Demyx said genuinely.

"I _was_ a man whore." Axel corrected. "But, I don't know. I think I really like this guy. I don't know why." He squinted his eyes in deep thought.

"What does he look like? He has to be hot if you actually like him."

"He's cute. A blonde, blue eyes, and…I don't know." Axel shrugged. "I just like him."

"That's weird." Demyx concluded. "But why wouldn't you call him?"

"Long story cut short: I've been working my ass off to get the guy to answer my calls. He _finally_ gets closer to me, and when he wants me—I turn his ass down, but only because I want to be real. Now he thinks I've rejected him, and probably hates me. Dem, he told me to never call him again." The redhead ran his fingers through his hair. "It's killing me! I wish I had never turned him down. If I hadn't, I would've—"

"—done the thing you've been doing for years. Got laid." Demyx finished for him. "But seriously. _You_ were the one to call _him_? That's a first."

"I know. But this guy's different, like I said. For once, I'm out of ideas."

"Let him call you. If he really likes you, he'll call you." He held up his hand when Axel began to protest. "You did the right thing. You want it real? Then you did that. He's the one who didn't keep it real. He'll have to make up for it."

Axel seemed to disagree, but he said nothing. He only fixed a napkin holder, chuckled, and said, "Dem, you always have the right thing to say."

* * *

><p>-Three Days Later-<p>

_Why the hell isn't he calling me? _

Roxas's mind was raging, but he hid it well. With an exam the next day, the blonde could successfully keep his mind preoccupied—for the time being. Three days had passed, and it was a Wednesday afternoon. Roxas was playing an App on his phone, waiting for his laptop to turn on, when he accidentally clicked on "MISSED CALLS" and saw Axel's name. That ruined his day.

Why wasn't the redhead calling him?

Roxas thought for sure that the stubborn redhead would call him. He always did. Through rain or shine—or how much Roxas cussed him out, Axel _always_ called him. But three days had passed, and not a single call from Axel.

It was beginning to bug Roxas.

He decided that he was the one who wronged Axel. He did tell Axel after all that he didn't want the redhead to get into his pants—so Axel did the right thing by refusing him. He was just angry at the time because…he didn't know. He wasn't prone on rejection, but it was good to experience it.

He also decided that he _wanted_ to get to know Axel. It didn't help that his mind tortured him by forcing him to dream of the redhead. He's never been this caught up in someone before, so tangled; lost. It was bizarre and strange territory. Roxas wasn't quite sure if he liked it—but he knew that something would happen if Axel didn't call.

* * *

><p>-Three Days Later-<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas had to lock himself in his room to keep himself going to the café. There was no way he would lose his dignity over this.<p>

_It's been six fucking days. Why isn't he calling me?_

* * *

><p>-Two Days Later-<p>

* * *

><p><em>I can do this. Just click it, and I'll apologize. <em>Roxas urged himself to call Axel. He was about to press the "call" button before he got an incoming call from Sora. He let out a sigh. Today wouldn't be the day.

* * *

><p>-The Next Day-<p>

Roxas missed the days when Axel called him. He actually _missed_ them. Before, when he was getting them, he hated them. He cursed his life, wondering what he did to deserve it.

Now he wanted to know what he did to deserve _this_.

Every five seconds he checked his phone. He kept the volume tuned as high as it would go. When he did get a call, he practically bounded to his phone, instantly hoping to see Axel's number calling him. But it never was.

* * *

><p>-Two Days Later-<p>

Roxas knew that today was the day.

He woke up and felt miserable. He had to call Axel. It was inevitable.

Locking the door to his room, Roxas went over the conversation he'd have with Axel. He tried to memorize his apology, and how he'd greet the redhead. When he finally gained enough confidence, he went to Axel's number and hesitated to call him.

_What if he's mad at me? _

Finally, he forced himself to click the call button.

And before it could ring, he hung up.

* * *

><p>Roxas tried several tactics to forget the redhead.<p>

He hung out with Sora (which was very brutal; torture) and that worked, only because the brunette told him the whole story of his high school drama. Of course Roxas didn't have much to talk about, that is, if you leave out the whole problem with his best friend who developed a crush overnight on the girl Roxas _thought_ he liked. Turns out, she wasn't worth the fight, but Hayner didn't think so. He thought that she was more important than Roxas.

So, after hanging out with Sora, Roxas did the impossible: he called Olette. The girl who played a major role in destroying his relationship with his best friend. She always liked him, which probably made Hayner all the angrier. She did start dating Hayner their senior year—after Hayner and Roxas stopped talking completely. She and Pence (Roxas's other friend) still spoke to Roxas, but Hayner and Roxas were suddenly arch enemies. Whenever Roxas went skateboarding, he always competed with Hayner if he ran into him. When they were friends, it was fun to compete, but this type of competing was different. It was rivalry. Roxas hated it, but what's done is done.

Olette picked up on the first ring. "Roxas? Oh my gosh—hi!" Her voice was cheerful. It made Roxas angry.

"Hi." Was all Roxas could say. What else could he say?

"How are you?" Olette asked.

"Good. You?" Roxas was stiff and tense.

"Roxas, don't talk to me like I'm a stranger." Olette said, a little too casual. Roxas narrowed his eyes. Something was up. She was hiding something.

"How're you and Hayner?" Roxas asked the one question he's been dying to know ever since Hayner and Roxas broke up. It hurt to say the name. His ex best friend's name. It brought back so many memories. Bad and good.

"We're getting married." Olette said quietly. "Roxas? Would you please come to the wedding?"

_Hell to the no. _

"It's in a month." Olette said quickly. "Please. Hayner hasn't said anything about you. I think he feels bad."

_I don't give a shit about what he feels! What about me? He screwed me over! _

"I'll consider going." Roxas concluded.

Olette seemed happy about that. "I miss you a lot, Roxas. We all do. Even Hayner. He's missed you since senior year—he's just too stubborn to admit it."

"I gotta go." Roxas said shortly, not wanting to talk to her any longer. He hung up before she could protest, curled into the fetal position, and got lost in memories that didn't seem too long ago but they might as well have been.

"Hey this is Axel's refrigerator. I'm running at the moment, but I'll be sure to let Axel know you called." Roxas let out a sigh when it went to voicemail. Figures. The one time he gathered enough courage to call Axel—he doesn't answer.

_Is this what it's like to be ignored? _

Roxas pursed his lips. He knew how to play this game. He was once on the other end.

He dialed the number again. It rang two times and then—

"Hello?"

Roxas's mind went blank. That one word—the simplest word in the universe, made him forget his own _name_. He sat on his bed, prayed Axel wouldn't hang up, and whispered, "Axel."

It was silent on the other hand.

Roxas took a shaky breath, and said, "Look—I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. All this time I've told you I didn't want you in my pants, but I was being a complete ass at your house. I was being a hypocrite." When nobody answered to that, Roxas asked uncertainly, "Are you there?"

"Yeah Yuffie—I own this place, so shut the fuck up. Yeah! I can fire you, just you see. All you do is walk around—oh shit." Axel was saying, not into the phone, but in the background. Then, his voice was back. "I forgot you were on the phone. What were you saying?"

"Axel." Roxas said, a little louder this time. "I'm sorry."

It was silent for a few seconds, and then Axel said:

"Took you long enough to give me a fucking call."

Roxas raised an eyebrow. That was…unexpected. "What?"

"It took you almost two weeks just to _call _me." Axel said.

Roxas retaliated. "Well you didn't call me either!"

"Because you told me not to!"

"Well that never stopped you before!"

"Look—how come it took you this long to call me?"

Roxas mumbled something. Axel didn't hear him. So, he repeated, "Because _you're_ supposed to call _me_."

"Excuse me?" Axel broke off laughing. "Are you serious? Why do I have to call you?"

"It's just how things work!" Roxas said, grinning to himself.

"You just have too much pride." Axel said knowingly. "I had pride once. But once you start owning a café—it all changes."

Roxas found himself smiling again. Like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He just fixed a relationship.

_Maybe if I had swallowed my pride back in high school Hayner and I could've been friends…_

_But it's too late. Far too late. _

"Maybe I've waited too long," Roxas wondered aloud. Axel caught it.

"No. Waiting won't get you anywhere." Axel said matter-of-factly. "You have to act. Got it memorized?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "You don't even know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know to know to know that you have to act." Axel was smug now.

"Axel…" Roxas took a serious, genuine tone. He hated to admit it…

"Yes?"

Should he admit it? Would it make him look stupid?

_Swallow your pride. _

"I missed you." Roxas said, breathless. The truth. The honest, plain truth.

"I missed you, too." Axel said with ease, though Roxas knew he meant it. "I was debating whether or not if I should cave and just ignore your request. But…I wanted to see what you would do."

"If I hadn't have called you in a year, what would you have done?"

"I wouldn't wait that long. If you gave me another day or two I would've called." Axel insisted.

"Well, I feel much better." Roxas said honestly. "I've been a wreck lately."

"Same here." Axel admitted. "Though I still look as hot as hell." Roxas could picture the redhead grinning on the other end. "Kidding. I'm not that conceited. Well, not anymore."

"From now on, I'll call if I want to." Roxas vowed. "I won't wait for you to call me. I'll call you."

"You better." Axel said. "Or I'll call _you_."

Roxas chuckled. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise, got it memorized?" The redhead moved the phone or something—it made a noise. "Hey, what're you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm planning on studying my exam, finishing my term paper, working on a project that'll be due in three weeks and—"

"—stop! You're giving me a headache just talking about that!" Axel cut him off.

"Let me finish!" Roxas hesitated. "And then I was planning on visiting you at the café."

He knew Axel was smiling. "To see my awesome cupcake hat?"

"Yes. To see your awesome cupcake hat."

* * *

><p>Ah! This isn't the last chapter, well, technically it is! But I'll have one last chapter up, kind of like an epilogue or something. Anyway, this was supposed to actually be a one shot when I first wrote it, but decided I could span it out a bit. Like it? Let me know!<p> 


End file.
